The Forgotten
by Evil Taxidermist
Summary: My first fanfic, my idea as how the Aliens should have been,will make a sequel if anyone cares. mild swearing, seens of death


DISCLAIMER:I donÕt own any thing, the movie license Aliens, and all stuff attacked to it, nor Fox nor anything. Also I apologise if the basic premise sounds similar to otherÕs stories, but the idea here are, to the best of my knowledge my own.  
  
  
They moved through the valley with ease, making good time to their LZ. Now all that was left to do was get past the next rise and they were home free. ThatÕs when they ran into some unexpected trouble.  
  
±±±±±  
  
Colonel Manfred Dornburger looked at his reflection in the mirror, he was a proud career military man, in his late fifties and this assignment was the cream of the selection. It was yet another attempt by the corporation to get something useful out of the Xenomorphs. Of course there had been a few escapes, and a few attacks by the Yautja, but nothing serious. Then a few days ago, some techies claimed they had seen shadows on their scanners, but they could pick up any Yautja, earth and otherwise vessel which entered the planets atmosphere, so he merely didnÕt listen.  
Now he wished he had checked it out. The Hive had been destroyed, as easily as he could stomp an ant-hill back home, killed the queen and hadnÕt lost a single person! Now he was worried, due to the fact that the shadow had appeared to the west of the base, and with the hive east of it, he expected the raiders might not take the time to go around as they no doubt did when they first arrived. If it was the Yautja, then he swore to take their heads as trophies!  
  
±±±±±  
  
Their squad leader knelt down to observe the marines base, but after a while he laughed, and ordered them to make their way around the base, after all their was no reason to attack them. Especially since the squads equipment and battle gear needed some serious repairs to them. They were just moving out when they received a mission update.  
  
±±±±±  
  
DornburgerÕs orders were to stop the unknown raiders from destroying the remaining samples located in the facility; he gave orders for the specimens to be moved into the core of the POC and order the mercÕs and the few marines stationed there to stop the raiders at all cost. Dornburger hoped help would arrive soon, but doubted it would come in time. He was prepared to die in order to safe guard the precious samples. It was humanities god-given duty to kick Xeno- and Yautja ass. He intended to kick these raiderÕs asses as well.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
±±±±±  
  
Sergeant Collins had been on patrol near the southeast sector, had been until a few rounds of armour piercing rounds, turned his head into a red smear on the wall he had been leaning on. The raiders moved forward covering each other backs. Their team had been on many of these clean-out ops, and knew what they were doing. Their leader had been heard calling them the street-sweepers, but they knew he had ultimate pride in them, the unitÕs official designation was the 36 Hospittaliers, VIII infantry group. They were the best in the field of clean-out ops, and their leader, Captain Zadoc, was the only Lancer to be appointed to a Governorship of a district, though he gave it up when his unit had been assigned this mission. They all knew what failure meant, their unit would be dishonoured, as to would their commander, they would not let the marine stop them.  
Finally the Sabre managed to hack the circuitry to the landing bay doors and they were in, their mission objective closer to hand.   
  
±±±±±  
  
A scientist in the south-east sector managed to activate an alarm 5 seconds before he died, the raiders were inside! Dornburger ordered all marines to repel the invaders, and keep the POC intact. But it wasnÕt to long before the sounds of battle could be heard getting closer to the coreÕs elevator.  
ÒWhat the fuck are they?! no, no......NOOOOO its, its its, not possible...Ó  
The sound cut out as the marine no doubt died messily, Dornburger was furious, whoever they are they were going to pay! He will not lose his command.  
±±±±±  
  
The entrance to the CoreÕs elevator had been a scene of hectic battle, but now they were in control, but it cost Zadoc a lot, he had lost 3 sabres, a lancer and his second-in-command, his mate Zezzeri, her loss affected him more than the others. but he swore that he will kill every one here, and get revenge for her, and his squad. He left the 2 surviving Sabres to guard his rear, as he boarded the elevator to take him to the core of the POC, where he believed the samples to be hidden. he will have his revenge!!!! and finish his mission at the same time.  
  
±±±±±  
  
Dornburger remained on the causeway which connected the lift to the core of the POC, the same place where the specimens where. He had ordered the few marines with him to guard the lift, but after a while he heard some screaming and then nothing, there was no sound.  
He flinched, he thought he heard something, yes there!! a soft metallic click could be heard, and it was getting louder. That was when the raider steeped out onto the causeway.  
  
  
±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±  
  
Dornburger gasped, he couldnÕt believe his eyes, it was a Xenomorph, yet it was walking upright, wearing battle-armour that had taken some damage, and carried a large, rifle looking thing in its arms, the helmet was designed to fit over the long, cylindrical head, then something worse happened, it spoke  
ÒYou, you who have killed my squad, and my mate, shall die this day!Ó  
with that it threw down the gun, but drew a wicked looking sword from around its waist.and with that motion lunged at the Colonel. Dornburger tried to fire, but the sword cleaver the pulse rifleÕs barrel in half, unfortunately the armoured XenoÕs momentum carried them into the wall, in which they fell down into a heap,  
  
±±±±  
  
Dornburger wanted to get away, to tell someone about this, and to get away from this monster, but as he tried to crawl away, the monster grabbed his ankle, then crawled on top of him, thus rendering further escape impossible.  
the creature leaned down and whispered to him  
Òand now you die, and my Mate and our squad shall be avenged!Ó  
Òwhat are you?Ó ask Dornburger.  
Òwe are the Tragati, and may your chosen god have mercy on you soul!Ó  
  
±±±±±  
With that he put his hand onto the HumanÕs head, he snuffed out the miserable human life with a simple shove, grinding the head into the metal floor. Zadoc groaned as he stood up, his vengeance sated and his bones making horrible creaking sounds. He was getting old, he had planned on getting discharged from the armed forces and settle down with Zezzeri, but now that dream was no more, now all he had left was the mission. He will complete it, as a final act of tribute to her, and his love for her. He walked back and retrieved his sword, and armed his rifle. he intended to kill the specimens and leave.  
he didnÕt take the time to hack the control panel to the door, instead smashing his way through the door, after gaining access to the room he looked around at the wild Xenomorphs, as the humans called them, in the vats, and the eggs in the pods, all a symbol of evil, all of them hatted, for this was the species they were sent to destroy,  
Òmight as well get on with it.Ó thought Zadoc as he raised his gun....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+-+-+-+  
results from mission 5436af, clear.  
1 survivor of squad sent in to destroy specimens, Group Leader Zadoc.commander of the 36th Hospittaliers. rest of squad lost, KIA.  
mission objectives:1.Destruction of Xenomorphs specimens. Complete  
2.destruction of facility. Complete.  
  
personal note: Captain Zadoc has suffered on this mission, high command tried to get him to retire, but he refused. I doubt he will leave and should be considered for other  
assignments after he has come back from leave.  
  
  
  
End of file. 


End file.
